The New Boy In Town
by I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories
Summary: Austin is an 18 year old boy who moves in Sharswood Town. What happen when he met Ally and they quickly become friends. Will they stay friends forever or will it turn onto something more? (Sorry for any mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's a new story for y'all readers. I really hope you guys like it/love it._**

I woke up but couldn't help but feel excited. Today is my first day as a senior and my first day at Sharswood High **(1)**. I just move in town a week ago with my mom and I have to admit I like SharswoodTown better than where I used to live in Miami.

On my second day in SharshwoodTown**(2) **I went to look around and I bumped onto those two teens name Trish and Dez. They're a couple and I have been hanging out with them ever sine. Trish is a loud, sassy girl and she has tight black curls. Dez is a red-head boy with a unique sense of clothes. The best thing is that they go to Sharswood High. How cool is that. Now I won't feel like an outsider because I already know some people. Well two people actually.

I get off my bed lazily and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a 20 minutes shower then take my towel to dry my self. After that I went to my closet for clothes. I pick out black ripped jeans, a black jersey stripe cuff boy shirt, black high top sneakers, whistle necklace; I take my backpack and downstairs on the kitchen.

When I arrived in the kitchen I see my mom making French toast with eggs, and pancake. My mouth forms a big fat smile and I quickly run toward her and hug her from behind.

"I love you mom" I said while walking toward the table and put some breakfast on my plate. My mom chuckle at me and poor some juice in my glass.

"Well good morning to you too honey" my mom greets me sarcastically while taking a seat to eat her breakfast.

I laugh at her with my mouth wide open. She scolds at me because of my bad manners and I mumble a 'sorry mom'.

After eating my breakfast I went to school. Actually I walk to school because the school is like 5 minutes away from my house. It's a small town though. When I arrive at Sharswood High my mouth was wide open. I didn't except it to be that big. It's bigger then my old school. I walk toward the school door and open it. When I opened it every eyes in the hallway was on me. I've never had stage fright before but I think it's coming.

I was looking around for Trish and Dez when I bump onto somebody and they fell on the floor. I couldn't see the person's face because their hair was all over then face.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. Here let me help you" I apologize while taking the person's hand.

"It's fine" A feminine voice said in response. The girl looks up and look at me. Her eyes widen a little bit. Mines did too actually.

The girl is a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Mid back straight hair. She's wearing a medium wash denim jacket, a neon 'geek' sleeveless pink top, short denim skirt, low top leather chuck taylor converse, a black silverlake satchel, the taylor headphones around her neck. **(Outfit is in my page. She wears clothes just like Emily from 'Pretty Little Liars') **She looks pretty. Very, pretty.

I quickly bent down on the floor; take her papers, binders and a red little book with a yellow 'A' on the top of it. I'm guessing her name starts with an 'A'. What catches me off guard is when I said the stupidest thing in front of a girl.

"Your name starts with an 'A'? Mine too." I said nervously and rapidly.

She looks at me for a second then laugh. I blush. Girls never make me so nervous but this one does.

She reaches out her hand for me to shake, "Hi. I'm Ally. And you're the new kid every one have being talking about aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. The new kid I mean… I'm the new kid from Miami… Uhm… I'm Austin Moon by the way, the new kid. Man what is wrong with me?" I said whispering the last part, but I guess she heard me because she giggled.

"You're cute." She said while bending down to take her bag.

I blush and said, "thank you"

"You're welcome. So what grade are you in?" She asks me while stoping in front of a locker. Which I'm guessing is her.

"I'm in 12th grade. You?" I ask

"Same. So where's your locker at?" She asks me. I take the bunch of papers the school sent me two nights ago and see that my locker was next to Ally's. I was happy with the fact that we are locker buddies.

"Can I see your schedule?" Ally asks me. We exchange our schedule and see that we have all of our classes' together.

"Awesome" Me and Ally cheers.

"Austin is that you?" A voice said behind me. Ally and I turn around and see Trish and Dez walking toward us. I smile and walk toward them to give them a hug. I introduce them to Ally and they have first, third and fifth period with us.

We all walk to our first period which was Math. I took a seat next to Ally and surprisingly I didn't want to seat next to Dez like I promised him three days ago. He was sad when he saw me seating next to Ally.

The bell ringed so that means the teacher will be here in a few. And I stand correct the teacher, which a woman maybe on her 40s, came a few minutes later.

"Alright class my name is Mrs. Lorenzo and as you all know I'm your new Math teacher. Any way good morning class. " Miss Lorenzo said. Uh… So she's new. Interesting…Not.

"Good morning Miss Lorenzo" The whole class said lazily

Miss Lorenzo look at us in disbelief then said, "Come one guys you can do better than that"

"GOOD MORNING MISS LORENZO" The class greeted her loudly.

"Okay. Never. Do. That. Again." She said seriously. We all nodded. "Any way so today were gonna work on a project for AP Calculus and-"

"Ugh!" The class groans

"Come on it'll be fuun" Miss Lorenzo said excitedly.

"For you it is. You teachers find teaching fun. "Somebody on the back of the room which I'm guessing is a jock.

Miss Lorenzo looks at him in disbelief, "What's your name mister?"

"Dallas"

"Dallas what?"

"Dallas Centineo."

"Well guess what mister Centineo? You just got yourself a detention.

The class 'ooed'

"Aw man. Now I won't be able to go to the movies tonight"

We all laugh at him.

"Like I was saying we're gonna a project for AP Calculus and it's due in two weeks. You have plenty of time to do it. You guys are going to work in pairs sooo… choose the person seating next to you." She explains

Ally was seating net to me soooo. Yes. Ally turn to face me with a smile on her face then she said

"Sooo are you ready to get an A+ on the project partner?"

"Yes. Yes I am." I said on a fake British accent.

Then we both laugh at my horrible impression.

_**A/N:**_ **(1)** **_I do not own Sharswood Town nor Sharswood High (I just wrote Sharswood High cuz the town's name is Sharswood). I googled for towns in Philadelphia and it came up. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I know that you guys want me to update soon, but to update I need reviews. I really need you guys to review (not only because I love reading them) so I can have hope to continue the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally.

**Austin's P.O.V**

_Briiiiiiiiiiinnnng_ the bell rings meaning that school is over. I happily went to wait for Ally outside of the classroom. She came outside the classroom looking around (Probably looking for me). I smile and tap her on the shoulder. She quickly turns around. When she sees me she smiles. I smile back.

"I was looking for you" She told me as we walk to our lockers.

"I figured" I told her chuckling. We stop in front of our lockers and open them. I took the stuff I need for homework and put the stuff I don't need in it. I look over at Ally and see her locker close, and she was looking at me. She sees me looking and she looks down at the floor probably blushing. I smirk.

"Like what you see?" I ask her cockily. She blushes harder. I put my homework in my backpack and close my locker.

"Shut up." She said while slapping my arm playfully.

"Okay" I said smiling while putting my hands up in surrender. She giggles

"Anyway, want to get some ice-cream?" She asks me as we walk outside of the school.

My face lights up and I nod my head eagerly. She giggles again and we walk to the ice-cream parlor.

A few minutes later we stop in front of a store called 'The Zebra Striped Whale' **(1). **We went inside and we ordered our ice cream. I ordered a blueberry cheese cake Ice cream while Ally ordered OREO cookies' n cream Ice cream. **(I love OREO ice cream)** I wanted to pay for mine but Ally insisted. She said that she was the one who invited me so she was going to pay. Finally, I give in.

We were seating on a bench outside the ice cream parlor eating our ice cream. I look over at Ally's to see that it looks very delicious. Suddenly I didn't want my ice cream anymore. I wanted hers. Ally sees me looking at her ice cream.

"Why are you looking at my ice cream like you want to devour it?" She asks.

Still looking at her ice cream I rely, "That's because I do"

"Do you want to share?" She asks me shyly.

I quickly nod. She gives me her bowl and I took a big spoon and put it in my mouth. Ally's eyes widen and she took her ice cream out of my hands.

"AUSTIN" She screeches.

"Sorry" I apologize smiling with my mouth full.

She scrunches and her nose and scold, "Don't eat with you mouth full mister"

I laugh, "You know. My mom told me the same thing this morning while I was eating breakfast"

She laughs too and asks, "So Austin tell me about you?"

I took a spoon in my ice cream then said, "Well, I'm the only child, I'm from Miami, I'm a musician, I move here in Philadelphia because my mom found a job as a doctor, I can play a trumpet through another trumpet-"

"WHAT" Ally exclaims

"Dez and Trish had the same reaction as you" I told her laughing.

"Wow"

"Yeah I know. Anyway where was I? Oh right, I'm 18, I love basketball, I sing, dance, and I cannot write a song to save my life. And… Oh I love my three year old cousin very much. She's so adorable." I finish

"Wow"

"So tell me about yourself"

"I'm the only child too. I live with my dad, he's a lawyer. My mom is doing some research about gorillas in Africa, I play the piano, flute, and the guitar. I am horrible when it comes to dancing. I sing and write song-" I gasp

"You write songs?" I ask in disbelief

She licks her spoon and reply, "Pretty much. On my spare time I write songs"

"Girl you gotta show me how to write songs" I stop and think. "You know I sound like a girl talking like that"

She giggles and said, "Yes you do"

I laugh at her. I look down at my watch and see that it is 3:09. So that means Ally and I have been talking for half an hour.

Ally sees me looking at my watch and she asks me, "Do you have to go? We can leave if you want to." She said while getting up. I quickly grab her wrist and stop her.

"No no. Don't go. Well I have to live but can I walk you home at least?" I ask her hopefully.

She smiles a genuine smile and nods.

It was 3 something in the afternoon and the sun was shining in the sky. It was a tiny bit windy. The wind felt good though. Ally and I walk on a comfortable silence. I look at her and see that her hair looks so beautiful on the sun and it shines on her hair. I'm gonna admit it; Ally is a very beautiful girl. Her smile is amazing and her laugh is also amazing.

We walk on a familiar neighborhood. Then it hit me. Ally and I are neighbors.

"Guess what?" I ask her happily

She looks at me and asks "What?"

"We're neighbors" I exclaim happily.

Her eyes widen, "No way. Awesome". She surprises me by hugging me. Before I hug her back she pulls away (Not on purpose). "Boo yah katcha" **(2) **she yellswhile throwing her arms in the air.

With that she ran inside a two story house. I laugh at her. I was about to walk home when I remember that I forgot to ask Ally her number. I walk toward her house, stands on her step, took a deep breath and ring the bell.

A few seconds later a man with grayish hair opens the door with a smile on his face. I guess that's her dad.

"Hello I'm Lester Dawson. How may I help you?"

"Uh… Is Ally home?'

"Oh yeah she is, but not to be rude or anything uh… Who are you?" He asks me confusedly.

"Oh. I'm Austin. I'm Ally's friend."

"Oh. Ok. ALLY YOU'R BOY FRIEND IS HERE" He yells.

_Boyfriend?_

"Sir Ally and I are-"

"Boyfriend? I don't have boyfriend dad" Ally yells from upstairs.

"Well he's a blonde boy. And a few minutes ago you told me you met a cute blonde boy, sooo" Mr. Dawson trails

"DAD. Austin can you come upstairs please?" Ally asks

_Phew _

"Her room is on the second floor. Third door to your right" Mr. Dawson instructed me.

I enter the house and went upstairs. I see the third door and knock.

"Come in" I hear Ally's voice say

I turn the knob and open the door. When I open it, it looks like a normal teenage girl room. The walls are painted white, with wallpapers on them saying 'Paris' and 'NY' with decorations on it, her bed has shelves behind it, there are books, pictures, DVD's, and a bunch of girly stuff on the shelves, her beddings are white, and one of her pillows has a picture of the 'Statue of Liberty'. And last but not least a white desk at the corner of her room. **(Pictures in my page)** I must say. I like her room a lot.

"Hey Austin, again. Look I'm sorry about my dad he can be very embarrassing sometimes" Ally apologize.

I shrug and say, "It's cool. Wait until you met my mom. She's worse." I said laughing. She laughs too. "You know I really like your room" I said truthfully.

She sits at the edge of her bed and said, "Well I'm glad you like it. My dad and I decorated last month. Come here seat"

I walk toward her bed and sit next to her with our shoulder touching. I felt this electricity run down my spine and I slowly move away from her.

"So why are you here for? Not that I don't want you here."

"I just forgot to give you my number" I tell her.

"Oh" She gets up walk toward her desk and rip a piece of paper in a notebook. She bent to write I think her number and I couldn't help but look at her backside. She has a nice one by the way. I take a good look at what she's wearing and I am LOVING it. Don't judge me. I'm an 18 year old boy with needs.

Where was I? Oh right. Ally is wearing running black booty short, a white see through shirt, you could see her bra through it. It's yellow. Does she know that yellow is my favorite shirt?

I bit my lips because that looks so sexy right now. And it's-

"There you go." Ally said handing me a piece of paper.

I tear my gaze away from her backside and look at her. I take the piece of paper from her hand and see her phone number, and face book's username.

I gave her mines as well and went home. When I got home I found a sticky note on the fridge from my mom saying that she'll be home late tonight. And that there's leftover homemade pizza in the fridge. I hate the pizza, and went upstairs in my room to do my home work. At 8 I finish my homework and I was tired.

Before going to sleep I text Ally

**From Austin: **

**To Ally: **

_Sweet dreams Alls :-)_

**From Ally:**

**To Austin:**

_Alls? :S_

**From Austin:**

**To Ally:**

_Yeah. It's my new nick name for ya :D_

**From Ally:**

**To Austin:**

_Awe! Well thanks. Night Aus. Xoxo_

"Night Alls" I whisper to myself while putting the covers on to top of me. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**(1) I do not own 'The Zebra Stripe Whale" but Philadelphia does**

**(2) I do not own 'Boo yah Katcha' but Michael-Angelo from Ninja Turtle does**

**(3) PLEASE REVIEW. AND FOLLOW ME IN INSTAGRAM. IT'S D_GESSY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Alright everybody, don't forget to read page 124 and answer the questions. Have a good weekend" Our biology teacher, Miss Rodriguez says.

Every body gathers their stuff to go home. It was last period, and last day of school week. I gather my stuff too and went outside of the classroom wait for Ally. (It's our thing to wait for each other after each period) I waited for a few seconds before she came out of the classroom smiling.

"Hey Alls"

"Hey Austin"

"Ready to go home?" I ask her

"Huh huh." She replies.

We went to our locker then walk home. While walking home an idea pops into my head.

"Hey Alls I have an idea"

"Okay what is it?" She said while looking at me.

"Well now that we're best friends and we have been hanging out with Trish and Dez a lot. I thought that we could you know have days when we all hang out together."

"I'm your best friend?" She stops walking and asks me

"Y-Yeah. Am I yours? Do you want me to be yours? I mean I want to be your best friend and you're my bes-"

"Austin yes. I would love too. We have been hanging out a lot for the past two weeks and I trust you so yeah."

It has been three weeks since I moved in Sharswood and two weeks since I met Ally. Trish, Dez, Ally and I have been hanging out a lot. Sometimes at my house or Ally's. Ally had met my mom and mom told me that Ally was a keeper. And Ally was right in front of me when she said that. Trish and Dez were there also and they were laughing their ass off when they saw me and Ally blushing red crimson.

"Cool. So, Every Friday at 8 is movie night at yours or mine. Saturdays we would hang out. And last but not least every Sundays is Austin and Ally day." I explain our schedule

"Amazing" She said. "So tonight is movie night. Cool"

We stop because we arrive at our house. "Well see you tonight Alls"

"Alright" She said while walking toward her porch.

"Wait don't I at least get a hug?" I said smirking with my arms wide open.

She roll her beautiful chocolate eyes at me, and walk toward me. She wrapped her petite arm around my waist while I wrap mines around her small back. She sighs when I smell something. It was her hair. It smells like coconut. I sniff it and let the scent fill my nostrils.

"Austin?" Ally calls

"Yeah Alls?" I said still sniffing her hair.

"Are you smelling my hair?" She asks me and I can already fell her smiling.

"Mayyyybe" She pulls away and I pouted.

"Stop being a baby"

"But I like having you in my arms." I said truthfully. It's the truth. I like having her body close to mine. I know this sounds corny and girly but I feel butterfly every time she touches me, smiles at me, laugh. And Oh my her laugh! Her laugh is like music to my hears.

"Bye Austin" She wave and walk toward her house. Before closing the door she looks back at me and I wink at her while putting my hand in my pockets. She smiles and went inside.

Damn this girl is going to be the death of me.

I walk toward my own house and went to my room. My mom is not home. She's working late, again.

* * *

_Ding Dong _

"I'll get it." Ally yells from the living room.

Right now I'm making snacks for the sleepover. I put the bowl of popcorn in the microwave for five and went to the living room to see Ally and Trish hugging each other. Trish and Ally became really great friends and so is Dez and I. When Ally is not hanging out with me she hangs out with Trish and when I'm not hanging out with Ally I hangout wit Dez and when Ally and I spends the day together Trish and Dez hangout with each other since they're boyfriend and girlfriend.

I took a good look at Ally at Ally's pajamas. Her pajama bottom is pink with monkeys on them **(LOL),** a simple white v-neck with a heart on the front saying 'I'm in love with my best friend'. (OMG. She's in love with me. Nah it's just a t-shirt) her hair is on a messy ponytail, and UGG slippers. She's not wearing make-up and she still looks beautiful.

Trish and Dez notice me and they wave.

"Hey Austin" They said simultaneously

"Hi guys. So are you re-" I started to say but I was interrupted when the microwave went _Beep Beep_

"Dez can you come and help me please?" I ask him

"Sure thing buddy" With that we went to the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks

"Austin I pick out the movie?" Ally asks me from the living room

"Sure"

"What do you want to watch?'

I walk toward the living room door and said "Surprise me" I wink at her. And I swear I saw her blush.

Yes!

Ally: 0

Austin: 1

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't update for a while. I know this is not a long chapter but the next one will be. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Come on Austin you gotta keep up." Ally scolds at me for the 7th time. Its 5 in the afternoon and right now Ally and I are at my house doing our AP Calculus project for Miss. Lorenzo. Ugh! I hate projects.

"I can't. I'm reaaally hungry" I said as I stretch out the 'a' in really while patting my tummy.

"But we ate two hours ago." Ally said in disbelief.

"Yeah. _Two_ hours ago." I tell her. I gave her the puppy dog eyes and she finally gave in.

"Okay fine. Let's go eat something and don't do that ever again." She said

"What? You mean this?" I did my puppy dogs eyes.

She looks up at me (Since I was like a foot taller than her) and quickly looks away.

"Yeah. That."

I laugh and said, "Come on lets go" I put my arms around her shoulders and we walk downstairs. When we downstairs in the living room we saw my mom coming in with groceries bags on her hands.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Mrs. Moon." Ally and I said at the same time.

"Hi kids." She said with a smile. "Austin honey can you help me with these bags?"

"Sure mom" I pick up the groceries bags on the floor and she kisses my cheek. On the corner of my eyes I see Ally smiling. I blush

"Awe. Is wittle Austin blushing?" She teases on a baby voice.

"Shut up" I said playfully and went in the kitchen to put the groceries in place.

"You guys are too cute. I don't know why you're not dating each other." My mom said smiling with her arm crossed. Ally stops talking and she came in the kitchen to help me. "Do you guys want anything to eat? I'm really tired and I thought that I could make something for you guys before I go to sleep."

I was about to say something but Ally beat me to it.

"Don't sweat it Mrs. Moon. Austin and I can do something to eat."

"Yeah mom you haven't sleep in a while. So you can go to bed." I told her.

"Awe. You guys are the best" She kisses both Ally and my cheeks and stop, "Oh I almost forgot. Your ant Sylvia and Annie are coming for Christmas."

My face lit up and said, "Really. That is really awesome. Oh my gosh Ally I cant wait for Christmas so you could meet Ant Sylvia and Annie they're amazing. Annie is my four year old cousin I was talking to you about. Oh my-"

"Austin breathe." My mom and Ally tell me while chuckling. I blush and stop talking.

"Anyway. Good night kids." My mom blow us kisses and went to her room.

Ally and I finished putting the groceries back and place then we made chicken soup for dinner.

* * *

"Good night Austin." Ally said. It was 7:35 and Ally had to go because her dad called her to come home. I was kind of sad though.

"Okay night Alls." I said as we hug each other goodnight. We stayed in each others arms a little more than usual. When we pulled away, we looked at into each other's eyes then I swear I saw her leaning in. I lean in slowly. We were so close I don't think a piece of paper would fit between us.

I was about to close the gap between us when her phone started ringing.

_Damn you phone_

We quickly pull away. Ally put her binders on the bench on my porch then takes out her phone out of her backpack.

"Hello? ...Yeah dad I'm coming…I know and I'm sorry… Okay I'll be there in a minute." She hangs up. Took her things and look at me smiling. "Well I have to go. Night Austin" I watch her as she cross the street to go to her house. I waited until she was inside to go back inside my own house.

I lock the front door. Search around the house to see if everything is in place. I went to my mom's bedroom and see her on the bed snoring. Her dirty blonde hair was all over her face. I chuckle then kissed her fore head. And went to my room. I took a shower and went to bed.

While I was in bed I kept on thinking about what happened an hour ago. Ally and I almost kiss. Maybe she likes me too. Because she leaned in first. Maybe it was just my imagination. I leaned in first she didn't. Right?

I was about to close my eyes when my phone vibrates. I take it from my nightstand and see that it's a message from Ally. I smile and took it.

**From Ally**

**To Austin**

**3 xoxo**

Oh my god she sent me a heart. Okay I bet I sound like a girl right now

**From Austin**

**To Ally**

**Night Alls. **** ;-)**

A winky face and a smiley face wouldn't hurt. Right?

I went to sleep a smile on my face.

* * *

It was 4:15 in the aftenoon. And I had basketball practice. Ally was in swimming practice. I was waiting for Ally to go home since we live right across from each other.

I was waiting outside of the girl's locker room for Ally. Some girls came out of the locker room giving me the 'flirty wave' as they call it. Other were looking at me like they wanted to jump on me and kiss me till they couldn't anymore. I really wanted for Ally to come out already.

"Hey Austin." I turn around to see Ally looking sexy as ever. Her hair was in a low messy ponytail, a gray button up tank top, pink bling shorts, he sneakers were the same color as her shorts and tank top, a pink and gray gym back, no make up. **(Outfit in my profile or bio) **She looks beautiful. And I'm not saying that because I like her. Wait! What!

"Hey Alls. How was swimming?" I ask her as we started walking home.

"Good as usual. How 'bout basketball? It was your first practice did you like it?"

"Yeah I did."

"Cool. Christmas is in two weeks aren't you excited?" Ally exclaims.

"Uh Duh. Why wouldn't I be? My favorite aunt and favorite cousin of all time are coming in Sharswood." I said on a duh tone. She laughs and we walk home while talking about things we want for Christmas. And I have the perfect gift for Ally. I hope she'll like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's P.O.V**

Christmas break was over and I was sad about that. Aunt Sylvia and Annie left yesterday. Annie was crying because she didn't want to live Ally. Even Ally was kind of crying too.

Today is Tuesday and it's the first day of school after Christmas break. I took a shower, dried myself put you know body lotion and cologne and put on a black and gray sweatshirt that says 'Wild Boy' on the front, gray skinny jeans, black chucks, a whistle necklace. I took my iphone and backpack then went downstairs.

I found a note on the fridge from my mom saying that she's coming home late. I sigh and throw the paper away. I decided to skip breakfast. I went to the garage and went to school. When I got to school I was looking for a place to park on the parking lot when I saw an empty one next to Ally's car.

I park my car and went behind the school to see Ally seating under the Oak tree with a laptop on her lap. The Oak tree is where Trish, Dez, Ally and I sit on free periods, and before school starts. I took a look at Ally. She's wearing I 'Heart' Ronson Argyle Sweater, studded denim shorts, double tongue converse, and the beats solo headphones around her neck. **(Check out the outfit on my profile or bio). **She is so busy on her laptop that she didn't even see me coming toward her. I sit next to her and put my head on her shoulder.

"Hey Alls"

"Hey Aus" She said without taking her eyes of her laptop.

"Whatcha working on" I ask

"Just doing my report for 'How to kill a Mocking Bird'" my head snaps toward her.

"Ally. You do know this report is due in three weeks right?" I told.

"Yeah. And I wanted to do it. So I won't have to worry about it."

I look at her in disbelief than shake my head than lay it back on her shoulder. She close her laptop and lay her head on my head too. I close my eyes because I like- no I LOVE the position we're in. My eyes quickly open because I feel something hot intertwine their fingers with mine. I look down and see Ally locking her fingers with mine. I look at her and see her smiling at me. I smile back and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Huh uhmm" Someone clear their throat behind us. We turn around and see Trish and Dez. They have knowing look on their faces.

"Hey guys" I heard Ally said kind of annoyed. I don't blame her. I kind of am too. We were having a good moment then they had to ruin it.

"So, are you guys a thing or something?" Trish asks us.

Ally and I look at each other and quickly pull away from each other and stand up.

"No we're not." Both Ally and I say at the same time.

"Okay" Trish said not believing us. The bell rings and we went to class.

_That was awkward_. I though.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. (Didn't see that coming did ya?)**

It was a Monday night and there is a basketball at school. I didn't want to come but because Austin is in the team I decided to come to support him. Trish and Dez couldn't come because they're going on a date. Right now I'm wearing Victoria Secret sporty cropped top tee, high waist shorts, plaid fold over combat boots, my hair is on an upside down French braid bun, and light make up. I think I look sporty right? **(Outfit in my bio. It's really cute though)**

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the crowd screaming "LET'S GO MANITEES, LETS GO"

Austin drove the ball to the basket and shot. When the ball bounced off the rim, a player from the other team caught the rebound. He made a fast break down the court and scored a layup. Austin passed the ball in bounds to James who drove the ball down the court. He passed it back to Austin who shot a three pointer just as the timer made its obnoxious buzz. The ball soared through air and hit the backboard. It bounced and hit the rim. The ball spun around the rim maddeningly. Austin held his breath willing the ball to go through the net. Just as it seemed the ball was gonna fall to the floor, it finally dropped into the hoop. The home team roared, elated at the 65 to 64 victory they had just accomplished.

I clap and cheered then get off the bench and hug him. He wraps my legs around his waist and hugs me back tightly.

When he put me down I said, "That was awesome Aust. You guys did amazing" I said truthfully. He smile widely and said

"Thanks Alls, and thanks for coming. That means a lot. I can't believe we won"

"Anyway. Wanna go out and celebrate." I ask him. "My treat." I said before he could reply.

He laughs and nodded. He went to the locker room to change then came back. We went to my car and went to Penrose Diner. I've been coming here since I was a kid. This place is the quintessential diner. The only thing better than a Penrose breakfast is Penrose dinner at 3 AM after a night out at the bar.

The only things I've never tried are the desert from the glass case, but that's because I never have room! The waiters and waitresses are friendly and fast. They give you the impression that they have seen it all but my guess is that's because they have.

The night was filled with laughs, joy and more laughing. Oh! Did I mention holding hands? You heard me. We held each others hands for the entire night.

For the past few weeks I have been felling kinda weird when I'm with Austin. Especially when we hug each other. And we he kissed my God! I wanted to melt right where I was standing. And that almost kiss we had a month ago I really wanted it to happen but my dad had call me and ruin the moment. Ugh!

"What are you thinking about?" Austin asks me. It was around ten at night when Austin and I decided to leave the diner.

"Things" I said simply not wanted to tell him about me wanting to kiss him so badly. But he being Austin has to ask me what 'things' I was thinking about.

"What kind of 'things'?" He asks

"You know. The almost kiss we had a month ago and the moment we had in my bedroom at Christmas." He stayed quiet. Way to go Ally. You just ruin the moment. I stopped my car in front of his house and wait for him to get out. I looked at every where but him.

"Alls" He said quietly.

"Yeah" I said still not looking at him.

"Look at me." He ordered. I slowly turn my head and look at him. He smiles a quirky smile. He move toward me and our nose were touching. I visibly gulp. He closes his eyes took a deep breath then grab my face and kisses me. I let out a small yelp. After a second or two I part my lips slightly, I move more towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss that engulfed me. Softly. Lovingly. We breathed our souls and our love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, I then knew what was behind that quirky smile and it made me love for him grow even more. Wait what!

"Wow" We both said at the same time.

"That was-"

"Great" He finishes for me.

"Yeah"

"Ally I really like you and I get it if you don't li-"

"Yes"

He looks at me confusedly and asks, "Yes what?"

"Yes I like you too"

His face lit up. "Really?" He squeaked then he clear his throat and said in a deep voice "I mean really? Cool"

I started laughing at him. He pulls me in for another kiss and then said the word I have wanted him to say.

"Ally I really like you and I was wondering if you'll like to go on a date with me Friday night." He asks.

I smile and said "Yes. I would love to go out on a date with you Friday night. Austin _Monica_ Moon" I said giggling.

His eyes widen. "How do you know my middle name?" He asks.

"Your mom told me" I said simply.

"Mooooom" He whines

I laugh at him. "Well it's getting late I have to go before my dad gets worried."

"Kay. Night." He kisses me one more time and gets out of my car. He waved at me and he went inside of his house. I park my car and went in my house. The lights were off so I'm guessing my dad was already asleep. I went to my room took a shower, put my pjs on and went to bed with a smile on my face. Again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys *Wave* I had a little bit of writer's block but I decided to make some changes on the previous chapter and now here I am. Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

It has been three day since Austin asked me out and I couldn't be any happier. Tonight is the night Austin is taking me out on our first date. Right now Trish and I are in my room hanging out. We're having a girl's afternoon. I wanted to do homework but Trish said no.

"So Alls, what are you gonna wear for your date?" Trish asks as she paint my right toe with a white nail polish. To be honest I didn't think about that.

"I don't know." I answer her truthfully as I put the book I'm reading on my lap.

She looks at me in disbelief. "Ally! Your date is in-"She look at her watch. "an hour and you don't know what to wear." I smile nervously. "Let me finish your nails and I'll help you find what to wear." I nodded.

Trish finishes painting my toes and nails. She went to my walking closet to search an outfit for me to wear.

"Nope. Nah. Too geeky. Too old. Too awkward. Seriously Ally the only clothes you have here are denim shorts, denim skirts, and vest. I mean- YES! This is the one" She squeals.

I walk toward her to see what she was squealing about. She turns around and I see the perfect dress for me to wear for Austin and mine's date. It's a white and pink Belted lace skirt chiffon ruffle top Dress. I squeal too and Trish told me to go to my bathroom to put it on. When I was done I walk into my room an twirl.

"So, what do you think?" I ask.

"You look hot. As always" She said. "Now let's do your make up." We walk toward my vanity and I take a seat while Trish do my make up.

Twenty minutes later she was done curling my brown/ombre hair, and make up. I walk into my closet and pick out black wedges and a 'Marcy' saddle bag. I took the bracelet Austin gave me for Christmas and put in on my wrist. **(Ally's outfit in my bio)**

"Wow. You look gorgeous girl friend." She said laughing. I laugh too and thank her. "Well I have to go. Tell me everything when you come back." She hugs me and get out of my room.

I was about to look out at my window when the bell rings. I'm guessing it's Austin.

I take a last look at myself and went downstairs. I open the door to see Austin with a bouquet of flowers and he's wearing dark skinny jeans, white v-neck top, black dress suit and the necklace I gave him for Christmas and white high top sneakers. He look so handsome right now.

"Hey Alls" He hugs me and kisses me. I kiss back and then we pull away. "I brought you flowers." He said as he hands me the bouquet of flowers.

"Awe you didn't have to but thank you. You look handsome by the way" I said as I put the flowers in a vase

"And you look beautiful. Ready to go?" He asks. I nod and we went to Austin's car. He opens my door for me like a gentleman would do.

* * *

An hour later Austin stops in front of a restaurant called 'The Prime Rib'. He parks the car and opens my door for me and we walk inside. It is fancy in there. Classical music fills the room. Austin walks us to a table a table. We talked and talked about how our days had been. We hold hands and did things what young couples would do. After thirty minutes of talking we ordered food.

I ordered the restaurant's signature which is Roast Prime Rib, and Austin ordered angus beef with sautéed onions with melted blue cheese. When we were done eating we ordered dessert which was Cheesecake with fresh strawberries. Then we left around 8. We went to the park. We hold hands while walking. We walk so close together. Then Austin stops behind a tree so we could make out. I didn't want to at first because they were people in the park but then I gave in the moment he pressed his lips on mine.

After five minutes we pulled away. We looked at each other in the eyes like we're searching for something. Then I turn away because I didn't want him to see me blush. He chuckles and said.

"You're cute when you blush" then he bit my earlobe. I whimper a little bit. He laughs.

"Shut up" I said blushing more. He laughs and we started making out, again.

* * *

I was walking toward my locker when I bumped onto someone. I look up and see say that she's the school's biggest bitch. She is wearing really short shorts. I don't get why they let her wear this to come to school. Anyway, she wearing really short shorts, cropped top, five inches heels, and 16 pounds of make up. She looks like a brunette Barbie doll.

"Hey Ally" She greeted a little too bit excited.

"Hey Brooke" I said slowly. I mean she never talk to me before.

I close my locker and I was about to go when she grabs my wrist and turn me around. "I want you to be on the cheerleading team." She said with a big smile on her face.

I look at her with my eyebrows raised, "Uh?"

She rolls her brown eyes at me and said slowly, "I. Want. You. To-"

I look at her annoyingly an cut her off by saying, "Ha ha ha. I know what you mean but why?"

She let go of my arm and said, "Because you're pretty and you're hot" She winks at me when she said that. Okayyyyy.

"I don't know I'll think about it." I said to her as the bell rings.

"Okay take as much time as you need. Give me an answer by the end of the month." She said and ran to class. I shake my head and take the stuff need for my classes.

I walk to class and see Trish and Dez already seating on their seat. I look around to find Austin no where in sight.

Maybe he overslept. I thought. The teacher came in and started teaching. Then 20 minutes later an exhausted Austin rush into the class room and take a seat next to me.

Our biology teacher, Mrs. Rodriguez, asks, "Mr. Moon may you please tell me why you're late for class."

"I overslept" he mumbles.

"Well okay. So class like I said…" She continues.

"Austin? Why did you oversleep?" I whisper to him so no one could hear.

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you have to know everything in my life" She whisper/snaps at me. I look at him with wide eyes.

"Fine. Don't tell me then. It's not like I care anyways." Lies I do care.

"Alls I didn't mean it to come out like-"

"Save it"


End file.
